Fantasmagoria
by latrodectism
Summary: Quando Saga - Caça, forçou-se a dizer, era Caça fingindo ser Saga, não havia mais do que Caça ali, Caça, o General de Lyumnades - o abraçou, soube que estava perdido. / Saga & Kanon.


**Sinopse: **Quando Saga - Caça, forçou-se a dizer, era Caça fingindo ser Saga, não havia mais do que Caça ali, Caça, o General de Lyumnades - o abraçou, soube que estava perdido. / Saga & Kanon.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e TOEI.

**Avisos: **Saga/Kanon. A fic tem sexo, mas é majoritariamente angst interminável. Quem não gosta de fics com conteúdo sexual não precisa (necessariamente) pular essa, porque não é bem o foco... _Mais ou menos_. Ao menos não pelos motivos que geralmente se pensa.

* * *

**Fantasmagoria**

_by latrodectism_

* * *

Por um segundo, achou que pudesse ser verdade. Foi só naquele instante, quando o viu parado à sua frente, sem ter mudado nem um pouco da última vez que o tinha visto. Quis sorrir. Tinha sido Saga que não havia mudado, ou ele mesmo? Não teve tempo de encontrar resposta, porque logo ele tentou falar, e as palavras que saíram de sua boca arruinaram tudo:

- Eu senti a sua falta.

Aí sim, a risada ficou entalada em sua garganta. Pobre Caça, que achava que isso o enganaria algum dia. A intenção era vagamente positiva, de qualquer forma - talvez não pelos melhores motivos, mas Caça procurava agradá-lo com sua ilusão, uma forma dele de subir um degrau na hierarquia dos generais marinas. Kanon não sorriu dessa vez. Ele era o único dos seis que tinha uma noção de quem ele era, por um único momento de fraqueza de sua parte. Foi só abaixar a guarda, que Caça se aproveitou disso para descobrir um pouco mais de seu passado.

O que ele não esperava, claro, é que não fosse ficar impressionado com a armadura de ouro e a imagem tão semelhante à sua própria. Se estivesse mal-humorado, talvez o tivesse atacado da raiva que fez seu peito tremer, mas, agora, só queria um motivo, uma boa desculpa para poder tornar isso favorável para seu lado.

- Sentiu, foi? - sorriu para ele, forçando um sorriso que só o verdadeiro Saga saberia ser falso. Como não era o verdadeiro, ele não tinha como saber, vendo seu rosto só sob o elmo que o tapava. Achou graça de Caça pensar que aquele sorriso doce que oferecia com o rosto de Saga havia sido seu algum dia. Não, não tinha, só talvez quando eram mais jovens e estúpidos. Dele, só tinha tido os insultos e tapas, os barrotes da prisão e o cantos mais escuros do Templo de Gêmeos. - Então você deveria fazer algo a respeito.

E quis que fizesse, genuinamente quis, não era mais uma mentira ou farça, tudo que queria era que Saga - o verdadeiro Saga - saísse da carapaça de Caça e virasse o irmão que sentia falta. Não aquela falta fajuta que Lyumnades tinha inventado para manipulá-lo, a falta que o mais velho dos cavaleiros destinados à constelação de Gêmeos nunca admitiria sentir, mas a farça que o fazia pisar por cima de seu orgulho e de tudo que acreditava querer fazer e dizer a ele que tudo o que queria era voltar para casa.

Quando Saga - Caça, forçou-se a dizer, era Caça fingindo ser Saga, não havia mais do que Caça ali, Caça, o General de Lyumnades - o abraçou, soube que estava perdido. Sabia que era falso, sabia que era uma mentira, uma mentira cruel e desgarradora, injusta demais para que pudesse engolir com facilidade. E, mesmo sabendo, o abraçou de volta, escondendo o nariz no pescoço dele, querendo mesmo que fosse Saga.

- Senti mesmo, _irmão _- _Ouch_, pensou, _essa deveria ter doído_, e tinha, por mais que se enganasse. Doeu como um soco, mas não o soltou mesmo assim. Mexeu no cabelo loiro de Saga - Caça, de novo -, esperando que aquele momento durasse um pouco mais. Divagou um pouco com o rosto tocando no metal da armadura dele, imaginando que ele não era memso um marina, que estava de volta, que nada disso tinha acontecido. - Mas agora você não precisa mais se preocupar.

Claro que precisava, se disse, a raiva voltando a tensionar todos os membros de seu corpo, precisava porque tudo o que tinha à frente era um verme vestido de irmão, e não o contrário, como deveria ter sido.

- Claro que não - nem ele mesmo conseguiu acreditar em sua resposta dessa vez, de tão seca que tinha sido, segurando Caça pelo pescoço. Saga olhou para ele, e suas mãos fraquejaram. Tinha fantasiado tantas vezes com o momento em que faria isso com ele quando estava no Cabo Sounion que sentiu-se tremendamente estúpido ao ver que não conseguia. Era só Saga, mesmo que falso, olhar para ele, que já estava aos seus pés de novo. Empurrou-o contra o pilar, tentando se controlar. - Eu disse pra você fazer algo a respeito, então.

Caça não era nenhum idiota, e o breve momento de medo que teve quando tentou enforcá-lo passou ao ouvir isso. A quimera com cabeça de Saga e cérebro de Caça voltou a tomá-lo nos braços, puxando-o para perto e beijando sua testa.

- Tudo bem - Saga enroscou o braço ao seu pescoço, fazendo-o se sentir a criança que não era há muito tempo. - Você sempre foi tão irritadiço.

_Não_, de novo, quis se meter, quebrando a ilusão que ele mesmo quis. _Você que é, seu miserável, você que ficou daquela forma com a primeira coisa que eu disse_.

- Eu sei que eu errei - ele falou mesmo assim, suave, já perto de seu ouvido. A outra mão de Saga teimava em ir para perto de seu elmo, ameçando tirá-lo. Só uma vez, só uma vez e seria o suficiente. Sabia qual era a técnica de Lyumnades, sabia que ele já conhecia toda sua história e antecedentes. Não precisava mais tentar esconder que era o irmão gêmeo de um cavaleiro de Atena, agora que ele já tinha vasculhado toda sua mente. Não seria nenhuma surpresa para ele ver sua cara. - E eu sinto tanto por isso, Kanon.

Só o nome foi o que precisava para deixar toda sua resistência de lado. Deixou que Saga - ou Caça? Seria mesmo ele, ou Saga teria voltado? - tirasse seu elmo e o deixasse cair no chão, perto do pilar do Oceano Antártico.

As escamas do Dragão Marinho se soltaram como se não mais o pertencessem conforme a mão de Saga descia para seu peito. _Porque nunca pertenceram e nunca vão pertencer_, pôde ouvir a voz de Ares, e de novo se contorceu pela tensão, _Você não é nada_.

- Se você sente mesmo, você 'tá esperando o quê? - perguntou, sua própria boca grudada na pele de Saga, pelo abraço que ainda o mantinha tão perto. Puxou Saga para que ele o empurrasse contra o pilar de mármore, sentindo as costas baterem. - Desde quando eu preciso te implorar pra me comer?

Fechou os olhos, com medo de ver Saga virar a imagem distorcida de Caça. Ele era um homenzinho feio, mas isso não importava, não quando não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais do que no irmão. Empurrou o peitoral de sua própria armadura para o lado, já caído no chão faz tempo, deixando que Saga - não importava mais, era Saga, tinha que ser Saga - enfiasse a perna entre as suas, apertando-o.

Botou a mão por cima da dele, guiando seu braço até sua coxa, fazendo-o apertá-la com os dedos.

- Por favor, Saga - ouviu-se dizer, sua voz rouca e baixa, quase sem parecer sua, tão inferiorizada que deveria ter sentido vergonha. _Você é patético_, lembrou de novo de Ares, e imaginou se Caça o usaria também em sua ilusão. - Não precisa ser gentil. Você nunca foi gentil comigo, não precisa começar agora.

Saga obedeceu suas palavras, porque não era mesmo Saga. Se fosse ele, teria gritado e discutido, teria tomado medidas drásticas. Teria deixado Ares controlá-lo, apenas virando o rosto para o lado quando jogasse na cara o que acontecia quando sua outra personalidade vinha à tona. Enlaçou a perna ao redor do corpo dele, trancando-o perto de si.

Nenhum de seus pensamentos coerentes, os vislumbres de racionalidade que o permitiam entender que aquele era Caça de Lyumnades, eram minimamente respeitados. Como poderia, se tudo o que queria era ele por perto de novo, esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido, rastejar como um bicho para ser perdoado mesmo que a culpa fosse dele, e voltar a se enfiar sob as cobertas do Templo de Gêmeos, dormindo entrelaçados? Ares tinha razão - era patético. Tão patético que deixou que o falso Saga o virasse para trás, fazendo-o apoiar as mãos no pilar e abaixar o tronco. Ficou nessa posição, seu corpo formando um ângulo quas perfeito, inclinado para frente e com o quadril para o alto.

Caça era bom, mas não tanto. O verdadeiro Saga nunca teria feito isso, muito menos em um reencontro. Ele o teria puxado para perto, tão perto que pareceriam misturar-se, fundindo um no outro. Era sempre assim, e por isso que preferia sentar no colo de Saga, de frente para ele, encaixado, como melhor pudesse vê-lo e tocá-lo, querendo apenas que seus corpos perdessem a forma e virasse uma só coisa, sem cara nem nome, sendo apenas eles.

- Saga - sua voz o traiu. Saga abaixou suas calças, empurrando o tecido até o fim de suas coxas, quase no joelho. Seu cabelo caía em sua cara, os fios mais compridos ajudndo a cobrir seu rosto.

Por um segundo, de novo, como no começo, trancou a respiração. Seu cérebro foi mais rápido, imaginando Ares ali, o Ares que aparecia sem aviso prévio, dando uma cotovelada em seu rosto e um soco na boca do estômago, só para atordoá-lo. Ele o tomaria pelo cabelo e enfiaria sua cara no colchão até que perdesse o ar, fodendo-o com raiva e à seco.

Respirou de novo, porque não era Ares ali, não era nem ao menos Saga, era só uma imagem fajuta e errada. Mesmo assim, suspirou quando as mãos dele o seguraram. Eram os mesmos dedos, mesmo tamanho, mesmo comprimento e circunferência, o mesmo jeito que ele se esfregava antes de entrar. Queria gostar, queria dizer que sim, sorrir e pedir que continuasse, mas tudo que conseguia era raiva de si mesmo por querer isso, e seus olhos ardendo por saber que não era Saga.

- Não demora - ordenou, irado por saber que Caça tinha consciência de toda a sua fraqueza. Um dos dedos dele brincou, subindo por sua coxa, fazendo espaço e indo para dentro. Seu corpo reagiu fácil, considerando o quanto precisava de aquilo. Viu-se mover e ter espasmos, viu seu próprio corpo ao seu lado, como se fosse um fantasma, gemendo e tremendo, convidando o estranho. - Vai logo, porra.

Saga-Caça-Saga respondeu seus pedidos, metendo até o fundo, como se quisesse que doesse. Se era o que queria, ele conseguiu, tirando de si um grito seco e raivoso. Não era a mesma coisa, por mais que tentasse, não era. Não tinha como ser. Nenhuma marionete o faria sentir como se estivesse com Saga, porque, longe, sentia-se apenas esburacado. Como uma metade amputada, um pedaço que faltava outro lado, e nenhuma ilusão poderia completar o que já tinha sido desfalcado.

As estocadas empurravam seu corpo para frente, e o impacto o fazia voltar para trás, uma questão de milímetros: para frente e para trás, duro e monótono. Agarrou-se com mais força ao pilar. Fazia tempo que não sentia dor assim, porque com Saga, até a dor ele gostava, mas com Caça tinha que ser diferente. Sua unha arranhou um mármore, os sons que saíam de sua boca sendo a única coisa a quebrar o silêncio. Se ele dizia algo, não ouvia, surdo para não quebrar o efeito.

Quando ele acabou, ficou ainda mais frustrado. Tudo que queria era se sentir um pouco melhor, nem que fosse por um único momento, mas nem isso conseguiu. Imaginou de novo como teria sido em outra época e outro lugar, como se não estivessem brigados. Teria olhado para trás, sorrindo, sugerindo para Saga gozar em suas coxas ou sua cara, teria gritado quando tivessem acabado - juntos, sempre juntos, não conseguiam fazê-lo separados -, teria se enrolado ao seu lado, parecendo um bichinho.

Caça não fez nada disso, ao contrário. Ele só se soltou, e quanto tentou dizer mais algo, Kanon se virou, irritado.

- Nem uma palavra - o agarrou pelas bochechas, afundando o dedo em sua cara. Saga virou logo Caça, trêmulo como um rato sob a pata de um leão. Kanon sentia-se o contrário, mas não hesitou. - Se não, eu te mato. E não tem ilusão sua que vá me fazer mudar de idéia, ouviu bem, Lyumnades? Você sabe que eu posso – e podia, claro que podia, era só uma palavrinha no ouvido de Poseidon, um sorriso convencido, que ele já concordaria com qualquer idéia absurda sua. – Então não me tente.

Caça riu sem saber o que dizer, a risada sem graça fazendo-o escorrer entre seus dedos, afastando-se com alguns passos para trás.

- Precisa preocupar não, _chefe_ –ele mostrou as palmas das mãos ao alto, em sinal de paz. – Eu 'tô do seu lado, lembra?

Olhou para ele em resposta, erguendo sua roupa lentamente. As escamas voltaram ao seu corpo sem que nem precisasse chamá-las, de novo sentindo-se tão semelhante a Saga que chegava a doer, como se aquela não fosse a veste do Dragão Marinho, e sim a Armadura de Gêmeos espelhada. Mesmo assustado, tinha algo além no olhar de Caça que remoeu suas entranhas. _É pena_, percebeu, enquanto ele se afastava. As palavras de Ares voltaram, tão certeiras quanto antes: _Eu sou tão patético que até essa criatura sente pena de mim_.

Num suspiro rápido, viu como ele sumia para os corredores que levavam aos outros pilares. Não queria continuar sendo patético, não _ia_ continuar sendo patético. Botou o elmo de novo, trincando os dentes. Ele tinha sido isso um dia, mas nunca mais voltaria a esse estágio, e todos saberiam disso, no Templo Submarino e no Santuário, nas profundezas do Submundo e na própria Terra.

- Meu senhor Poseidon? Eu tive uma _ótima_ idéia.

* * *

_22/07/12_


End file.
